Taken Back By You
by NorthernDownpour01
Summary: Companion piece to City Of the Angels, rated M for a reason. You probably need to skim the last chapter or so to understand what happens, but it's basic smut without much of a plot. AU Super Villain Rumbelle. I don't know why I gave it this title.
1. Chapter 1

When they reached his home he carried her bag in for her, slowly leading the way up into his bedroom. He placed the bag on the floor and turned to her, and she took a deep breath, prepared to ask him about his leg, but he caught her off guard, pressing his mouth against hers urgently, stepping back as he kissed her hard, one hand on the back of her head, the other on his cane until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back in surprise. He dropped his cane to the floor and pulled her back up to a standing position, not quite ready for her on the bed again; their mouths pressed together again, slanting against each other in desperate need. His tongue was in her mouth, probing, exploring, and he tasted exactly as she remembered, like scotch and something woodsy. She tangled a hand in his hair, lightly tugging it as he bit down on her lower lip, worrying the skin a bit before his mouth was back on hers; swallowing a breathy moan. She was lost. She couldn't remember what she had wanted to talk to him about, what had happened ten minutes ago, all she could think of was him standing in front of her wearing entirely too much clothing. She pulled at the sash, yanking it off over his head and throwing it over his shoulder as he placed open mouthed kisses to her throat, slowly moving down.

"So many buttons," she half complained, half groaned when he hit her collar bone. Her fingers were clumsy with the buttons, her brain unable to keep up with them as she felt him suck on the skin and then bite down before kissing the mark again. She inhaled sharply. "Don't leave a mark!" She hissed, knowing it was already too late. She'd be wearing high collared shirts for the next week in order to keep it hidden, but in the moment she found she didn't care much as he moved to leave a twin mark on the opposite side, not heeding her words at all.

She managed to get all the buttons undone through some kind of miracle, pushing the jacket open and off of him roughly, exposing his bare chest to her. He looked down for a moment, watching her hands run up and down slowly, before crashing his mouth back down on hers, all tongue and teeth as his hands found the laces in the back of her dress and began tugging deftly, removing them with much more ease than she had managed. In three swift tugs he held the ribbon in his hand and was sliding the shoulder sleeve down her arm, letting the dress pool at her feet. He pulled away from her, letting his forehead rest against hers and looked down at her form, creamy white skin and smooth curves.

"Fuck," he said reverently as he kicked off his shoes and then pressed against her body, pushing her softly into the bed. Her head was tossed back, her hair pooling like some kind of brown halo as she arched back slightly. He ran his hands softly down her ribs, stopping at her hips to grip them and pull her further up the bed, following her as they went so her legs weren't completely hanging off. She laughed a little and twisted until her head hit the pillows, watching him with dark blue eyes the entire time. He sat back on his haunches, undoing the button of his pants as she unclasped her bra and tossed it somewhere in the darkness. His pants quickly followed it, and then he was on her again, kissing her hard while cupping her breast, his other hand under her thigh, groaning as she arched up into him. Her hands were running up and down his back, scratching hard before plunging into his hair and pulling hard.

Belle was on fire. His hands were everywhere all at once and she couldn't get enough of him. She was desperate for more, arching hard off the bed, pressing herself into his erection, her fingers of one hand brushing the inside of his boxers, touching the tip of him, while her other kept his head firmly on her breast. She was loud, moaning his name and various swear words up at the sky. She should have let him do this weeks ago, instead of spending so much time talking. She hadn't been lying when she told her friends he was good with his hands. What she hadn't realized was how much better he was with his mouth. He had moved from her breasts down to her stomach causing her to wiggle against him. This was too much; no man had ever left her feeling like this, like she would explode if he wasn't in her right then. She lifted her hips off the bed and pulled off her underwear and then yanked him by the hair back up to her so she could do the same with his.

"Now," she said against his throat, biting down hard, enjoying the moan that escaped from him. His hand snaked down to feel her and he moaned again when he felt her wetness, proof of her desire. His original plan had been to draw this out, to make love to her for hours, but it's not an option any more. He had to have her now. He lined himself up against her, burying his head in her throat when he felt her wetness against the head of his cock, fighting the desire just to plunge in.

"Ready?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers. He wanted to give her the option to say no, to change her mind, even if at this point he's sure it would kill him. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, pleased to see his eyes burning down at her.

"Please," she responded, giving him all the permission he needed. If she wanted him to stop she would have asked him long before now. She needed this, needed him, after tonight she couldn't be close enough to him. He pushed in slowly as he watched her face for any sign that he should stop, even if at this point he was too far gone. He didn't expect the sigh that escaped her lips, like she had been waiting for him to do this her entire life and he definitely didn't expect her to push her hips up hard, pushing him all the way in her in one quick motion. She smiled and opened her eyes, registering his surprise.

"Please," she said, her voice husky with desire, "Tonight is not the night to be a gentleman."

He growled against her eat, nipping at the lobe as he snapped his hips hard into her. "Stop talking."

She moaned again, her hips arching to meet him thrust for thrust and he was certain in that moment that she was his soul mate, his perfect match.

Belle was writhing underneath him as a slow heat began to build in her stomach. She clenched her walls around him, gasping when he began to thrust harder. "So tight," he groaned against her lips, kissing her fervently again. She was close, so close; if he kept this pace she was going to be lost in minutes. She pulled her legs up wrapping them around his hips tightly to pull him in closer as she dug her heels into his back; her finger's raking hard down his back.

"More," she begged, beginning to buck wildly, on the precipice of no control. He looked down at her, neck arched, mouth open and panting and moved a hand between their sweaty bodies to rub the taut bundle of nerves. She moaned his name loudly and slammed her walls harder around his cock. He wasn't going to last much longer, he needed her to come now. He rubbed desperate circles against her harder as he thrusted wildly, starting to lose his control. She screamed like she was dying as her vision went black, arching her back involuntarily. Gold didn't think he had ever been more turned on in his life and she squeezed him even tighter, something he would never have dreamed possible, and he was following after her, spilling himself into her as he shouted a garbled mess of swear words and her name, none of it making sense.

He rode it out as long as possible, trying to get his breathing under control before he collapsed onto his elbows, prepared to pull out of her and roll onto his back. She squeezed her legs around him, keeping him in place.

"Don't move," she panted, her eyes still shut, "Not yet."

"Who am I to deny my lady?" He asked, slowly shifting his weight so he was still on top of her, but not crushing her to death. He wrapped both arms around her, shifting their positions so she was lying on top of him, but he was still in her.

"That was..." she trailed off, her head resting on his chest, unable to find the right word for what had just happened.

"Yeah," he agreed, tightening his hold on her. Eventually he was too soft to stay inside her allowing her to slide off of him and curl up at his side, her finger drawing little circles on his exposed chest. His eyes closed and his breathing began to slow as he drifted into a well deserved sleep. Belle smiled and stayed there for a moment, the feeling of being warm and safe in the arms of a man who truly cared for you.

She could stay like this forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This happens right after Vincent's phone call. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, I tried to take everything you guys said into account. I hope this is even better than last time!**

He grabbed the hand playing on chest and brought it to his lips, kissing softly. She twisted onto her stomach so she had better access to him, watching as he kissed her fingers.

She didn't bother leaning up to find his face, choosing instead to lift up the hem of his shirt and began kissing his skin as it was revealed. He wasn't a big man, but he had a wiry sort of strength. His muscles were taut and trembling slightly under her mouth.

She kissed her way up to his mouth, pleased when he gripped her hair and pulled her mouth down on his, his tongue plundering her's hotly. She groaned into his mouth as he bit down on her bottom lip. Their kiss was lips and tongue and teeth and Belle couldn't catch her breath fast enough.

She wound a hand in his hair, tugging roughly so his neck was barred to her. She nipped lightly at his skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to cause his hips to grind into hers. Distractingly, she could feel his hardness against her hipbone.

Keeping her mouth on his neck she straddled him, rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest. He leaned up quickly, the hem of her shirt in his hands, and tugged it over her head.

"Off," he growled when he saw she slept in a bra. She was too consumed with passion to laugh as the pulled the offending garment off.

He was on top of her in an instant, one hand on an exposed breast while his mouth attacked the other. She moaned his name softly as his tongue bathed the hard nub. She had both hands in his hair, attempting to keep him in place as her hands played under the elastic band of his pajama pants. She was pleased to find he didn't sleep in underwear, allowing her fingers to brush against the head of his erection.

The feel of her fingers on him sent him into a frenzy, his hips bucking into her hand as his mouth found her other breast.

She pushed his pants down as far as her arms could reach, freeing him. Her hand gripped the shaft firmly and she tugged.

"Belle," he groaned, tearing his mouth from her. She took advantage of his distraction to get him on his back again. She crouched next to him drinking in the sight of him before she wrested his pants completely off, leaving him naked in front of her.

Before he could do anything to stop her she pressed another open mouthed kiss on the head of his cock, smiling when he moaned loudly.

"Please..." He whispered. It was all the invitation she needed. She gripped his length in one hand and lowered her mouth on the rest. He sighed loudly as if he had spent his entire life waiting for this moment. She let him enjoy it for a second, holding him completely still in her mouth before she began bobbing her head up and down. She flattened her tongue against the back of his cock, running it up and down the sensitive parts as she sucked, occasionally taking her hand off of him to cup his balls.

His breathing was shallow and labored and she was sure he wasn't going to last long. She began moving faster, alternating her tongue between long strokes and swirling around his head.

He gripped her hair and pulled her off of him, his eyes half crazed. "Belle."

"Yes?" She smiled, her lips red and swollen from her previous ministrations.

"No more." He was so close, he was in danger of finishing in her mouth. Normally that would have been enjoyable but after her earlier confession of love he wanted to make her feel good too. He needed a minute or two of no stimulation before he went back in.

He pulled her up so he could kiss her hard, a surge of lust pulsing through him when he tasted himself on her tongue.

He flipped her roughly on her back and yanked off her shorts. She was too lovely for words, all lush curves and soft skin and part of him wanted to lay himself at her feet and worship her like a goddess.

Those thoughts were erased when she arched up slightly, wanting him to touch her somewhere. He shook his head, vowing he would tell her how he felt another day. Tonight he would show her.

He settled himself in between her thighs, pushing them open slowly; relishing the sight of his hands on her legs.

"Rush!" Her voice was high and needy, all the invitation he needed. He buried his face between her legs, keeping his hands in place to hold her close. She was hot, and one quick swipe of his tongue sent her arching off the bed.

She tasted like nothing he had ever had tasted before, sweet and sultry and musky and subtle. He thought he could spend forever there if she would let him.

He moved his tongue slightly, exploring. He didn't have much experience in this area, but she was keening and breathing hard, her hands on his head to keep him in place. As he licked he moved a hand to slide a finger insider her wet heat, groaning into her when she clamped down. She was tight around him as he pushed another finger in, twisting slightly. Her hand yanked hard on his hair, pulling his mouth up just slightly. He moved his tongue up and she arched again, pushing her hips harder into his mouth.

He pulled his fingers out quickly, settling himself on top of her, guiding his cock against her. He was about to ask her if she was ready when another thought occurred to him.

"Belle. Are you using some sort of birth control?" He supposed he should have asked her that the last time, but it hadn't seemed important.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Of course. Are you concerned about diseases?"

"I am clean," he told her honestly. He usually took more precaution.

"Me too. Put. It. In."

He didn't need any more persuasion than that. With one long stroke he was home, buried balls deep in his Belle. She sighed loudly as he pressed his mouth against her. He was already so close, he needed her to come first. His hips moved against her quickly as she raked her nails down his back. They were both covered in a slick sheen of sweat and he pounded into her harder. Her breath began coming into short bursts before she cried out, her walls constricting hard against him. He looked down at her, never breaking his rhythm, as she arched off the bed, her hands tangled in sheets.

Three quick pumps later he followed her over the edge, holding himself fully in her as he came.

He pulled himself out slowly, rolling off her and pulling her into his arms. Her eyes were closed and he leaned down to claim a lazy kiss.

"Good night, Belle," he sighed into her hair. She nestled closer into his chest, sighing softly.

"Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: missing scene in Running With The Devil**

In their room, Gold was lounging on the bed reading a thick set of documents, his unreadable.

"Looks serious," she commented as she stepped into their bathroom to wash her face.

"Just legal mumbo jumbo," he commented, tossing it aside. "Should I be worried about the boys who have over taken my house?"

"They'll be fine," she assured him. "I was actually thinking about jumping in the shower."

"Oh?" He tried to feign disinterest but he knew he was failing miserably.

Belle smiled as she turned on the tap. "Yeah. It's been such a long day you know." She stepped into the door frame so he could see her as she began to take off her clothing. He was sitting ramrod straight on the bed, his eyes never leaving her as she shimmied out of her pants and pulled her shirt over her head. "Hot water will feel nice."

She unclasped her bra and stepped out of her underwear, letting him look as she pulled her hair out of the bobby pins that had kept it out of her face. She took one last look at him, sitting there frozen like a statue before smiling sweetly and asking, "Are you coming?"

He was up in seconds, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" She squealed as he dropped her on the bed "What about the shower?"

"No time," he said, yanking his pants off.

"No time, are you crazy-" He cut her off with his mouth, on top of her in an instant. She suddenly understood what he meant when he said there wasn't enough time. She had been planning a slow build, not realizing how badly she needed him. She wouldn't have had the patience for that in the shower once they got started and she hated how cold the tile of the floor in the bathroom was against her back.

He was kissing her like a desperate man, his hands everywhere at once. She vowed never to let so much time pass again, this was too much. She turned her face to gasp for air but that didn't deter him. His mouth was hot against her ear, her jaw, her collarbone. She raked a hand through his hair, pulling it roughly. He groaned, capturing her mouth again as a hand snaked in-between them. She wiggled slightly, arching up as he stroked between her thighs, feeling for moisture. He slid one finger in, twisting it upwards, causing her to cry out into his mouth. He pulled it out as Belle attempted to get his shirt off.

"No time," he insisted, pressing his cock against her entrance and she suddenly found herself agreeing. She lifted her hips up off the bed slightly as he drove into her hard. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure and scarring Bae for life.

Gold set an unforgiving pace, sweat dripping down his back. Belle knew neither of them would last long but she didn't care. She needed this, needed it badly. She raked her nails down his back and she bit down on his shoulder. He groaned softly into her neck, thrusting harder.

"Belle..."

She met him thrust for thrust, moving his face over so she could kiss him roughly. Her hands moved from his back up to the headboard, gripping it hard. He propped himself up on one hand, his other moving down to where they were joined, rubbing her clit with a similar pace to his thrusting.

"Rush," she warned, arching her back involuntarily.

"Come for me," he whispered in her ear, kissing her again. One of her hands shot down from the headboard to his hair, gripping it firmly to keep him in place, to make him continue kissing her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer, which in turn was making her feel wilder and wilder. She tried to break the kiss but he kept her there as she came, crying out into his mouth.

"Oh God," he said as she spasmed around him, his rhythm becoming erratic. She didn't notice his own release until he collapsed on top of her, sweaty and exhausted.

"You were right," she said finally, once her breathing was steady.

"About what?" He asked her, rolling off of her and onto her back.

"There wasn't enough time."

He looked over at her and started laughing.


End file.
